shinnaifandomcom-20200215-history
Atagi Taki
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Long and black Skin: Fair skinned Eyes: Light green Height: 5’0” Weight: 95 lbs Noticeable Features: Not a whole lot other than she has a pair of spectacles she always wears Personality Taki is a very cheery and mischievous individual, albeit a bit high strung. Nice to most and more often than not, most would say she is at least a little bit weird and excitable. Although rarely a serious person, Taki can very well be ruthless and is much more cunning than what she portrays. As well, despite her demeanor she is almost always watching and listening to those around her. Abilities Taki is a rather intelligent individual. The Order prided themselves not just in magic but education as well. Her forte for her education is history, artifacts, government, and languages. That being said, she is also multilingual. Although she tends to find it boring and has a hard time sitting still through meetings, Taki is quite clever and cunning when it comes to politics. She can play the game if she really tried and it is a skill but in the end, if she can dip out, she gonna. Being as small as she is and with frequent practice of escaping her mother and other authority figures, Taki has become rather quick and stealthy. Often, if it weren’t for her bright attire she chose, not many people would realize she’s entered a room due to how silent her movements are. Before she was taken by The Order, Taki had learned archery… kind of… she is certainly able to shoot an arrow. However, aiming is a whole other non-existent thing. As a mage, she was able to learn how to imbue objects to become magical, generally smaller objects and most commonly, jewelry. Although it isn’t something she does often as it wears her out quite easily. Taki’s school of magic is Telekinesis, being able to move physical objects with nothing but a wave of her hand or just the use of her mind. As a secondary, she also dabbles a little bit in Astromancy. Unlike Telekinesis, she hasn’t mastered Astromancy. At times, a person she is looking for, Taki may not be able to find their location or it’s not an exact location. History Taki is quite a bit younger than her older brother Hikouji, having never really known him well. For the first part of her life, he was usually out to war. That being said, she also didn’t know their father well either, being he was also frequently out warring as well. Let alone, he did pass when she was rather young, what memories she has of him is faint. With her older brother essentially being made to rule Shinnai, Taki stayed home with their mother to learn the typical housekeeping, cooking, and what have you, to be a proper Hime. Essentially to be there as a tool, for if her brother would need to make alliance through marriage. She did however start to learn archery as well so she wouldn’t be completely defenseless. However, Taki being Taki got bored. She didn’t exactly want to be a glorified housewife and when Taki doesn’t want to do something, she is probably not going to do it. Being small and agile, she would often hide in small places, causing daily grief for her mother. Things didn’t go according to plan, not particularly due to the girl’s insistent rebellion, either. Even before she could properly talk, things had always been strange around Taki. Things would seemingly fall off shelves from nothing, her toys would seem to move without her touching it. Most things were written off, easily explained as it was a rare occurrence. Until she got older, it started to happen more often, mostly if the girl was in emotional distress. Some of the more superstitious people claimed ancestral spirits but in the end, it was simply magic. To the dismay but understanding of her mother, she was taken shortly thereafter by The Order to be taught to control her magic abilities. At this time, Taki would be around six years of age. Much like her life at home, she was a handful but Taki certainly showed great talent for magic. As she grew older, she matured, focusing more and more on her studies and her grasp on magic. Becoming one of the top students at the school. Taking interest in other subjects; as a curious girl, her interest was mainly in artifacts and the prospect of finding new ones and in some cases, even creating enchanted items using her magical abilities. As she excelled in her studies and her brother became the Emperor, she was assigned to his court to be his court sorceress. Not only because she was a good fit but also as a sign of goodwill. Joining Taki was ---, a close friend and partner in crime from The Order and also seen as a sign of goodwill from The Order but to be the Emperor’s new wife.